The Virgo and the Capricorn
by Daughter of Horus
Summary: Marik is back in Domino, and Ryou has fallen for him. Bakura is convinced his hikari can do better. Will love prevail? MarikRyou shonenai, don't like don't read. Marik is the hikari, by the way.
1. Crush

This is my first shonen-ai, so don't be too hard on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Yet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou was walking through the movie theater, looking for the next showing of his favorite movie, when a _very_ familiar person came into his field of view.

Marik Ishtar was standing in line at the concession stand for a bottle of orange soda, in his lavender shirt and black leather pants, his long blonde hair falling into his face. If Ryou had been eating, he would have choked. As it was, he blushed furiously. He had had a crush on the ex-hikari since Battle City, even though the scar on his arm was technically Marik's fault.

And now, to meet him in Domino of all places? It seemed like a dream.

_Then I hope I never wake up_, Ryou thought.

Having paid for his soda, Marik turned-and gasped inaudibly. Ryou Bakura was the _last _person he had expected to run into! And yet there he was, staring at the Egyptian with a dazed expression, and Marik was glad to see him.

Cautiously, he made his way over to Ryou.

"Hey, Ryou. How have you been since Battle City?" At least, that was what Marik hoped had come out of his mouth. He found himself staring at the pale boy in front of him. That hair, those soft brown eyes…There was no denying it: Ryou was frickin' _cute_.

Ryou managed to drag himself away from his in-depth contemplation of Marik's abs to reply, in a slightly shaky voice, "I've been doing pretty well. You?"

"Fine."

"Hey, what movie are you going to see?"

"Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers."

"Wow, me too."

_Yes! I get to see a movie with Ryou! _What actually came out of Marik's mouth was, "Well, do you want to sit with me?" Ryou blushed. "Ummm…sure!"

4 hours later

Ryou tried--unsuccessfully--to hide a yawn. The movie was great, but _long!_

Marik looked at him, worried. "Ryou, are you okay?" He mumbled, "Yeah, I'm fine…just tired. Did you like the movie?"

"Loved it." _Frankly,_ Marik thought, _I can think of better ways to spend time with Ryou…No! Bad Marik! Stop thinking perverted thoughts! Think of something innocent. Kittens, rainbows…oh, screw it!_

Having exited the movie theater, Marik looked up to see storm clouds on the horizon. Ryou groaned, "Oh, great. Now I'll be caught in the rain. I hate the rain."

_Now's my chance!_ Somewhat shyly and nervously, Marik responded, "Well…if you give me your address, I can take you home on my motorcycle and you'll get home before the storm breaks. Sounds good?" _Please say yes, please say yes…_

Blushing yet again, Ryou nodded. Seating himself behind Marik on his bike, he strapped on a spare helmet and wrapped his arms around Marik's waist.

The Egyptian felt his heartbeat skyrocket. As they drove through the streets of Domino, it became increasingly difficult for him to keep his eyes on the road and not get lost in thinking…well…stuff that I can't type without blushing.

Finally, they reached Ryou's apartment building. Marik sighed, "Well, Ryou, this is where I leave you." Taking off his helmet, Ryou yawned and stumbled up to the door, completely exhausted.

Marik grinned. "Then again (he wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders) I suppose I should escort you to your apartment, to make sure you don't collapse of exhaustion on the way there."

"Oh, Marik, you don't have to…"

"Yes I do. If Bakura finds you collapsed on the floor, he'll probably hunt me down and kill me."

As they rode the elevator to Ryou's floor, he murmured, "I don't know why I'm so tired…" Marik, gazing protectively at his crush, replied, "Well, maybe you're coming down with something. Hang on…" He bent down slightly and placed his lips on Ryou's forehead. The contact lasted only a few seconds, but felt like an eternity.

Face burning, Marik muttered, 'Well, at least you don't have a fever." _I can't believe I DID that!_ Why _did I do that? I hope he's not too mad…_

Ryou went a rather obvious shade of crimson. "That's …good." _Yeek! Marik Ishtar just kissed me! I am the luckiest guy on the planet._

They stopped outside the door to Ryou's apartment. Marik-who still had his arms around Ryou's shoulders-sighed, "Bye, Ryou. I'll see you around, okay? But right now I have to get out of here before—"

The door opened, revealing one _very_ pissed off Bakura, who snarled, "Marik, you have _five minutes_ to tell me what you're doing with my hikari before I send you to the Shadow Realm in pieces."

Chapter 1:Crush-End

Mwahahaha! Bakura's not too happy, is he? Find out what happens in the next chapter of The Virgo and the Capricorn! Bonus points go to people who can guess the meaning of the title. (Look to the stars…)

Leave a nice review and remember, flames will burn the flamers in hell!


	2. Love

Ch.2-Love

Well, I'm finally updating! Go me! And congrats to Yami Evelyn, for being the first to guess the title meaning! This chapter is therefore dedicated to her. Also, except for Ryou and Bakura, I'm using all dub names. In most cases, they're shorter, and I'm lazy as hell.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marik took several large steps back before answering. "We ran into each other at the movie theatre. After the show, I took him home, because he didn't want to get caught in the rain."

Bakura glared at him. "…very well, then. Now go, before I change my mind about killing you."

Marik took off so fast he left a smoke trail, yelling, "See ya, Ryou!" over his shoulder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once they were inside, Ryou demanded, "Bakura, why did you do that!"

"I don't trust him. It's his fault you went to the hospital during Battle City."

"Oh, is _that_ how you remember it? Because the way _I_ remember it, you stabbed me in the arm! Besides, he's repented now. He won't hurt me."

"He still can't be trusted!"

"Bakura, _nothing happened_!"

"Did you notice the way he looked at you?"

This argument went on for a long time, and contained much yelling of things I can't put here if I want to keep my rating. Finally, Bakura gave up and went to bed, muttering something about "perverted tombkeepers…lovestruck fool of a hikari" under his breath.

Two days later

Ryou sighed. His yami usually slept until noon, so he had the whole morning and probably most of the afternoon to himself. Gazing at the phone, he mused, _I gave Marik my phone number…wonder if he'll call me?_

As if on cue, the phone rang. Ryou dove and picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello, Bakura residence, Ryou speaking."

"Morning, Ryou. It's me, Marik. Are you feeling better since Thursday?"

"Yeah, I feel great; thanks for asking."

On the other end, Marik took a deep breath. "Well…if you're not doing anything special today…doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

Silence reigned throughout the apartment. Finally, Ryou managed to squeak, "Sure. Where do you want to go?" _I can't believe he asked me out!_

On the other end, in the Ishtar house, Marik almost fainted with joy. _He said_ _yes!_ _Ryou Bakura wants to go out with me!_

"Ummm….I really have no idea. I've only been back in Domino for about a week…How about you decide where we go?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Okay, so…call me when you want me to pick you up." And then he hung up.

Ryou, sitting on his couch, stared at the ceiling in shock. _Marik Ishtar asked me out. I HAVE A DATE WITH MARIK! Yaaaaaay!_

And then it hit him.

_Oh, my God._ What _am I going to wear?_

Two hours later

Marik pulled up in front of Ryou's apartment. His date was waiting on the stoop, looking nervous and wearing his outfit from Battle City. Marik was momentarily speechless.

"Hi, Ryou. You look…"

Climbing on the back of Marik's motorcycle, Ryou asked, "What? What do I look like?"

Turning and wrapping his arms around him, Marik smiled. "You look gorgeous, Ry. Where do you want to go? Are you hungry?" Blushing, Ryou replied, "I'm not hungry-I had a few donuts, so I'm okay. You want to go check out the park? It's really nice this time of year."

"Let's go."

Several minutes later

Marik and Ryou were walking through the park, holding hands. Ryou smiled at him, and Marik felt his heart skip a beat. _Damn, can he get any more adorable? _He hoped he wasn't blushing.

He was. Ryou sighed happily. _Marik is so_ cute! _Especially when he's embarrassed. What Bakura doesn't know won't hurt my relationship..._

Spotting a bench, they sat down, still holding hands. Ryou snuggled into Marik's chest, and Marik put his arms around him gently. They held each other for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Marik sighed, "Hey, Ryou?"

He mumbled, 'Yeah, Marik?"

Marik put a hand on Ryou's cheek, tilting his head to face him. Bending down slightly, he kissed him.

Ryou was pretty sure this was the best moment of his entire life.

Finally, they broke apart, desperately needing air, and Marik, blushing, confessed.

"I love you, Ryou."

Ryou turned the color of a ripe tomato. He knew Marik _liked _him, but he had been afraid to hope for love. It just hadn't seemed possible that Marik could return his feelings.

"I—I love you too, Marik."

Marik was a little surprised. _What? After all that I did…after my yami and Battle City, he loves me? I…Oh, dear Ra. I just can't believe it. _He smiled, chuckling slightly.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Ryou. It's just…during Battle City, I fell in love with you. It was almost too much to hope for that you felt the same about me."

"Oh, really?" With a wicked and decidedly Bakura-ish grin, Ryou pulled him down into another kiss. They were just getting into it when an annoyingly familiar voice cried out.

"Ryou—and _Marik_!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes, another cliffie! Ryou's starting to pick up on some of Bakura's personality, isn't he? Once again, bonus points to those who guess the voice at the end. (not Bakura…)

Leave a nice review--signed if possible.


	3. What the Hell?

Ch.3-What the Hell?

I wanted to update this before I started sophomore year. About my lack of detail: I'm generally bad with details, and I've never been kissed, so how am I supposed to know what it's like? I'm just doing the best I can.

Once again, chapter dedication goes to Yami Evelyn. Yes, the annoying voice is Tea.

Holy crap, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, but don't worry—when I start my world takeover, that's the first thing I'm going after.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea had been happily expecting a fun day in the park. They had definitely not expected to see their friend Ryou making out with one of their sworn enemies on a park bench.

The two pulled away as if they had been struck by lightning, and Marik cursed in what sounded like Arabic. Ryou blushed so hard he could have gotten a job as a stop sign.

Joey was the first to ask, "Ryou, _what the hell_…"

Ryou's embarrassment changed to annoyance in a split second, and he snarled (Marik was speechless with rage), "Marik and I are on a date, which we would _like_ to continue, _if you don't mind_." Something in his tone of voice suggested that he would happily butcher them if they dared question his choice of boyfriend.

Tea, unfortunately for her, did not pick up on the immediate threat to her life, limbs and/or soul. She spluttered, "B-but Ryou—Marik almost killed you!"

Marik had by this time regained the use of his voice. He growled, "Actually, I tried to kill the _Pharaoh_, an act I have made amends for, as you would know if you bothered to _pay attention_. Ryou's injuries were not my fault." He accompanied this with such a fierce glare that the Yugi-tachi, very sensibly, retreated in the opposite direction.

As the "loser brigade" (A/N: Marik's term, not mine) left, he turned to his boyfriend with a warm smile. "Hey, do you want to go someplace quieter? Like maybe to my house?"

Incredibly shocked, Ryou stammered, "But i-it's only our first date and-"

Realization slowly dawned on Marik's face. **(1.)** "What? Oh, I'm sorry, Ry! You thought—I would never do that to you! I just wanted to know if you'd like to play some video games with me. It's not like Odion isn't home."

Ryou smiled, relieved. "I'm glad to hear that." Marik put his arms around him again, holding him tightly. "C'mon, Ry, who do you think I am? Bakura?" This made Ryou giggle-the rumors about Bakura and his sexual prowesshad been highly embarrassing for his yami at first, but he never tried to disprove them.

"None of those rumors are actually true, you know." Ryou suddenly glanced at his watch and turned even paler than usual. "Oh, crap."

Marik was concerned. "What? What is it?

"Bakura will be up by now, and he doesn't know where I am! If he finds us together—Kami-sama, he'll kill you!"

"Ryou, your yami's not going to kill me. Threaten me, yes. But kill me? I'm your boyfriend; he'd never kill me." _Hopefully…_

He sighed. "I guess you're right, Marik. But let's not give him reason to get mad, okay? I like being alive."

On their way out, they passed a man selling cotton candy. Suddenly cheerful again, Ryou yelped, "Oooh, cotton candy! Let's get some! **(2.)**" Somehow remembering his manners, he asked, "Marik, do you want any?" Marik shook his head. "I'm not a big fan of sweet stuff—except you, of course." For the third time that day, Ryou blushed.

Once they had reached Marik's bike (and Ryou had finished his cotton candy) Marik gothis "I-am-planning-something-evil" look on his face. Ryou gulped. "Marik…why do you look like you're planning something evil?" Marik only smiled at him.

"Nothing, Ry. I think you still have some cotton candy on your face. Hang on." With that, he pulled Ryou into his arms and kissed him, slowly and tenderly, on the mouth.

As they reluctantly pulled away, Ryou sighed happily and remarked, 'Guess I'll be eating a lot of cotton candy from now on." Marik thought, grinning to himself, _Especially if it makes you taste that good._

Several minutes later, Marik pulled up in front of Ryou's building and, once again, walked him up the stairs. This time, they talked nonstop; favorites movies (they both loved LOTR and wanted to see _Constantine_), books (anything by J.R.R. Tolkien or J.K. Rowling), and food (Marik hated meat and loved koshari **(3.)**; Ryou loved sweets and absolutely detested sushi).

When the time came that they were standing outside Ryou's front door, Marik had a question for him. "Ryou, do you want to go see Constantine with me? It's playing this Friday." Ryou just grinned. "Sure! Just one more thing before I go inside. I haven't told Bakura about us yet, so if he goes postal…"

With this, he leaned in, and they shared their longest, most passionate kiss yet.

"Mmmm, Ryou…love you."

"I love you too, Marik. Wish me luck, okay? I have to deal with Psycho Thief King Bakura in about 5 seconds."

"Good luck. See you on Friday."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1. Marik's a bit dense, isn't he?

2. Since Ryou's favorite food is cream puffs, it stands to reason that he'd like cotton candy as well.

3. Koshari-rice, lentils (gross), macaroni, chickpeas (double gross), and tomato sauce (the crowning glory of grossness).

So, in the next chapter, Ryou has to deal with both his insane yami and the Yugi-tachi. Will they accept him? Or will he be ostracized? Find out next time!

Leave good reviews! Yami Evelyn, if you have an account, sign in so I can read your stories!


	4. Obstacles

Ch. 4-Obstacles

I'm updating again! (Duh…) Today was my first day of being a high school sophomore. **Shadow's Night Mare**, I checked my zodiac—Capricorn and Virgo are indeed compatible. **Ryou VeRua**, I'm sorry if the Yugi-tachi seems annoying, but wouldn't _you_ be irritated if they interrupted your date? The chapter dedication goes to you for being the first to review the last chapter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Enraged, Bakura yelled, "You went _where_?" Ryou sighed and repeated for the umpteenth time, "Marik asked me out, and we went to the park together."

"To the park? You went somewhere alone with _Marik_? Ryou, he is completely untrustworthy!"

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he's still evil! You may think he betrayed you back in Battle City, but he's been nothing but wonderful to me!"

Bakura snorted derisively. "Of course he's nice to you, you idiot. He'll act completely devoted to you—until he gets to screw you. Then he'll drop you like a sack of bricks."

"You don't know what you're talking about! Marik is a perfectly decent human being; he wouldn't do that to me!"

"Oh, really? Are you sure about that, hikari?"

"Yes, absolutely sure. Now, if you don't mind, the Motous' invited me to a sleepover, and I have to go get ready."

**At the Game Store**

Ryou cautiously pushed the door open. "Ummm…am I still welcome here?", he asked nervously. Joey grinned. "Sure, as long as Marik's not wit' ya."

Seating himself on the living room couch, Ryou said to those present—Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, and Tristan--, "Sorry about this morning, guys. That was embarrassing!"

Yami grunted, Yugi blushed, Joey and Tristan glared, and Tea looked rather worried.

"What? What'd I say?"

Yugi smiled. "Nothing, Ryou. Come on, we have a sleepover to get started here! Tea, make sure Joey doesn't eat all the popcorn."

**One sleepover later (the next morning)**

Breakfast at the Turtle Game Shop was a quiet affair, except for Joey eating like his life depended on it. Ryou was almost too worried to eat. His friends were upset, and wouldn't tell him anything. **(1.)** Before he could say as much, Tea nervously asked him, "Ryou, what do you see in Marik Ishtar?"

Confused by her abruptness and embarrassed by the question, Ryou hesitated before answering firmly, "He's kind to me, even though he seems a little harsh to you guys. He treats me with respect, and he listens to my opinions. He actually _pays attention_ to me (_unlike some people in here_, he thought venomously **(2.)**) We have the same interests and most of the same hobbies. He's an absolutely wonderful person." _Not to mention he's really, really hot_, Ryou thought, blushing slightly.

"We get it, Ryou, (Yugi spoke up for all of the others) and if he makes you happy, we won't stand between you. But if he _ever_ hurts you…"

Gratefully, Ryou smiled. "Thank you." _I have such good friends._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That Friday, just before Ryou's date with Marik, there _would_ have been a nasty yami/hikari fight at the Bakura apartment—if Ryou hadn't snuck out via the fire escape. When Marik saw him, he shook his head disappointingly. "Ryou, malakh, we have got to get you away from Bakura—you're starting to act like him."

Ryou blinked. "Um, what?"

"Malakh—Arabic for 'angel'. Like it or not, that's your new nickname."

He blushed. "I'm no angel…"

"You are to me. Now hop on, we're going to be late for the movie."

**2 hours later**

As they exited the movie theater, Marik remarked, "You know, that was the coolest movie I've ever seen—but it would have been better if the couple in front of us would have stopped making out."

Ryou winced, adding, "Yeah, couldn't they have sat in the back?" _Not that I'd have minded making out with _Marik _during the movie. Or any other time, as a matter of fact._

"Oh, really?" Ryou groaned—he had forgotten the mind link that he shared with Marik. **(3.)**

"Marik, how long were you listening?"

"Not that long. Using the mind link gives me headaches, so I don't do it often."

"So…you wouldn't mind?" And with that, Ryou turned and kissed him fervently. Marik pulled them both into the shadows of a nearby alley.

When they broke apart to catch their breath—neither of them having mastered the skill of breathing with someone's tongue in their mouths—Ryou asked, "So, you never told me, what brought you back here anyway?"

Marik sighed. "Domino Museum is making the Pharaoh's Tablet a permanent exhibit. My sister moved us here to look after it. Personally, I don't get it—it's not like a giant chunk of rock can just get up and walk away. But you're here, so I'll be fine."

Ryou smiled and pulled him into another kiss. This time, they were interrupted (Marik was sneaking a hand up Ryou's shirt) by an enraged and very familiar yell.

"Marik, get your hands _off my hikari!_"

"Oooohhhhhh…crap." Ryou grumbled.

Bakura was standing on the sidewalk. And he was pissed. His eyes glowed red, as did the Millennium Ring. In a tone of barely suppressed homicidal rage, he snarled, "Ryou, we're going home. Marik, if you ever so much as _look_ at him again, I will first castrate you and then kill you in the most painful way possible."

As Bakura dragged him off, Ryou looked back over his shoulder to see Marik standing there, too stunned to move.

**Several minutes later, Bakura apartment**

"What the _hell_ do you think you were doing, Ryou? Do you have any idea what could have happened?"

"I was on a date, and for your information I know perfectly well what might have happened. I trust him."

"But why? Ryou, he's scum! A complete and total bastard! You shouldn't trust him with _anything_!"

"But I do, and I was enjoying myself very much—until _you_ came along."

"You're lucky I arrived when I did! You wouldn't have been enjoying yourself for much longer, I can tell you that! He has absolutely no regard for your feelings!"

Ryou snapped, "He may have been like that during Battle City, but not any more!"

Despite himself, Bakura gulped. Ryou almost never got mad, but when he did, Armageddon paled in comparison.

After snarling this, Ryou turned and ran out the front door, tears of rage in his eyes. _I have to find Marik…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, after Marik was abandoned, he had got back on his motorcycle and headed to the park were he and Ryou had first kissed, a torrent of emotions running through his head. When he got there, he found himself standing under a cherry tree, staring up at the blossoms. _It's not fair. I love him, and I know he loves me, but because of his self-centered bastard of a yami, we can't be together. Oh…I hope he's okay…_

He was startled out of his misery by the very person he had been thinking about.

"Ryou!"

"Marik…" the pale boy murmured, burying his face in Marik's chest and wrapping his arms around him.

"Why'd you come? You know everybody hates my guts."

"But I love you, Marik. I don't care what everyone else thinks, and I thought you didn't either."

"It's not that, Ryou. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you."

"Then be grateful, and kiss me before I come to my senses."

Marik gladly obliged.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1. They never tell him _anything_—like he's not worthy of info.

2. They don't pay attention to him, either. Hello, he's standing RIGHT THERE. He's not invisible!

3. Apparently, when Bakura made that deal with Marik in Battle City, he established a mental link with him. Since Ryou is Bakura's hikari, he would share this link.

Read and leave a nice review!


	5. Bakura Finds Out

Ch.5-Acceptance

**Scary singsong voice** I'm baaack…

I would normally reply to all of my readers here, but the unholy evil that is this site might delete my story. Bakura doesn't know about Marik's communication with his hikari, though. It's okay, I liked your reviews (you know who you are). Ryou is the most under-utilized character in the entire fandom, isn't he?

I forgot the disclaimer. Again. I'm not even bothering this time. Why should I? Nobody reads them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a month since then. Marik and Ryou continued to date, but secretly. Ryou snuck out of his apartment, and Marik often took him out to dinner or to the movies. Afterwards, they usually wound up making out in Marik's living room. This was one of those days.

Ishizu rolled her eyes ass she walked into the living room to find her brother and his boyfriend making out on the couch. She had long ago ceased to be shocked by anything Marik did.

"Get a room, you two. Ryou, isn't your yami going to be a bit suspicious?" They sprang apart, mortified. Ryou, blushing furiously, swore fervently in Japanese and ran for the door, yelling over his shoulder, "I have to get home! Bye, Marik! See you tomorrow!"

As the door slammed behind him, Marik glared at his sister. "Do you _mind_? That was a date you just interrupted!"

Ishizu sighed. _Boys—always thinking with their hormones, never with their head._

Luckily, Ryou made it home without Bakura noticing. Barely.

**The next day**

Our two lovebirds were snuggled up on Marik's couch again (Ishizu and Odion were both working), watching the first LOTR movie, when Ryou sighed heavily.

"Ryou, love, what's the matter?" In a reassuring gesture, Marik stroked his boyfriend's hair lovingly.

Blushing a little **(1.)**, Ryou answered, "Nothing much. It's just that it's getting harder to keep this a secret, and I'm terrified of what might happen if _he_ found out. I want to be with you, but…it's just so hard to keep this hidden from Bakura, and he'd go ballistic if he knew."

"Don't worry. He won't ever find out."

Marik kissed Ryou's neck, making him blush even more, and began to massage his back, causing him to sigh and lean into the touch.

"Okay, Ryou? Leave the worrying to me. I'll make sure Bakura _never_ hurts you."

_It's not me I'm worried about…_

**Two days later**

Ryou and Marik were sitting in Starbucks, having their now-weekly cup of coffee, when Ryou asked, "Marik, I've never really understood this. Why does Bakura hate you so much?"

Marik put down his mug of espresso. "You mean he didn't tell you?" Ryou shook his head.

"Well, as far as I know, it has to do with Battle City. He blames me for the entire thing—especially my yami and your arm injury. Even though the last one really was his fault, the bastard."

Ryou smiled a little. "I'm happy for Battle City. If it wasn't for that, I never would have met you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." And with that, Marik leaned across the table and kissed him, heedless of the stares from the other customers. (And the grin of the lone yaoi fangirl, who quietly took a picture.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later, having finished their coffee and donuts, Marik took Ryou home. They stood in front of the building, holding each other close.

"Hey, Ryou, just in case your idiot yami kills me…" Ryou perked up, smiling.

Marik lowered his head to Ryou's, and they kissed feverishly.

"Mmmm, Marik…" Vaguely, he was aware of his boyfriend's hand trailing along his ribs, but made no attempt to break away. He always trusted Marik not to go too far on occasions like this, and he never had.

They slowly pulled apart.

"I love you, Marik."

Marik's response was interrupted by a blast of shadow magic and an enraged yell.

"_Marik!_ I _SWEAR_ I'm going to kill you this time!"

Yep. Everyone's favorite tomb robber was standing on the sidewalk, summoning the Shadow Realm to obliterate his hikari's boyfriend.

"Busted," Ryou mumbled under his breath.

Bakura's eyes turned red with fury as he readied another blast of shadow magic. **(2.) **Ryou yelped, "Marik, run! Get away from him!"

Picking himself up off the floor, Marik replied, "Are you nuts? If I run, he'll take it out on you."

Bakura sneered. "Oh, how sickeningly cute. Ryou, do you really think that worthless piece of crap would sacrifice himself for you?"

Ryou snapped. "Yes, and I would do the same for him." He was angry too; his face was starting to resemble his yami at his most terrifying.

Bakura snarled back, "Well, then you're stupid, aren't you? He is _worthless_!"

Normally, Marik would be furious at these insults. Instead, he was in a state of shock. _This fighting…Everything was fine before I came along. I spread discord and misery everywhere I go… _Miserable, he turned and ran. _I have to get out of here…_

Meanwhile, the hikari and the yami in question were close to blows (Ryou looked ready to kill something) when Bakura smirked.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like your pathetic…_boyfriend_ abandoned you after all."

Ryou, moving with speed he didn't know he had, reached up and struck his yami hard across the face. There was a faint _crack_ that Bakura was sure was a tooth parting company from his gums.

"You." Ryou's voice was full of more venom than a spitting cobras'. "You go find him and apologize, or so help me, I'll lock you in the Ring for _another _5000 years!"

Bakura turned several shades paler. Despite the fact that he was supposed to be the all-powerful yami, he was still scared of his hikari. Armageddon was preferable to making Ryou mad. At least Armageddon couldn't have you exorcized.

He gulped and, very sensibly, ran after Marik.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marik had slowed down to a brisk walk. _I love you, Ryou. But if it causes you misery, I'll leave. It's better like this…_

"Marik Ishtar." A curt voice interrupted his angsting, and he turned to see Bakura standing behind him.

Reaching for his Millennium Rod (and realizing that he'd left it at home—oops!), he snapped, "What? Are you going to kill me now?"

With a groan, Bakura answered, "As much as it would be my greatest pleasure in life, I can't. Ryou threatened to have me sealed in the Ring again if I didn't apologize, so here I am."

It took a few seconds for that to sink in. Once it did, however, Marik grinned.

"So you'll let me date Ryou now?"

The thief snapped, "I said I would apologize. I didn't say anything about you being allowed to date him. I still don't trust you within a yard of my hikari."

Marik only shrugged. _I'll still be with him… You're not all-knowing, Bakura. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1. Ryou blushes a lot, doesn't he? He's very shy, and still not used to Marik's affectionate gestures.

2. You know all that fanart that has Bakura with red eyes? Picture that.

I adored writing Ryou in this chapter. Nobody saddled with Yami Bakura can possibly be as innocent and kind as the writers make him out to be. Plus, it's fun making him be mad.

Read and leave a good review!


	6. Sleep

Ch. 6-Sleep

Ummm…hi. **cowers** I'm sorry! I've had a ton of work lately. Sophomore year is kicking my butt, so I haven't been able to update. Plus, I discovered Demon Diary and Phantom of the Opera fanfiction, so I've been a bit distracted from the YGO fandom.

Anyway, here's Chapter 6 of The Virgo And The Capricorn! Read and enjoy! Oh, and the part right at the end is based on Psyche's "Life of a Thief."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bakura apartment, next day**

"I'm going out today, Ryou." Bakura called over his shoulder. Not bothering to look up from his manga, Ryou asked, "What time are you going to be back?"

Bakura shrugged "Sometime around 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. Don't wait up, and don't even _think _about inviting Marik over, got that?"

"Meh. Don't kill anyone, Bakura—I'd hate to explain that to the cops again."

The door slammed shut behind him.

Ryou smirked. _I never actually said I wouldn't invite Marik over…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The door creaked as Marik pushed it open. "So, Ryou," he asked, "why isn't Bakura around to bite my head off?"

Ryou sighed. "He's out paying the bills."

"You mean stealing cash from little old ladies and robbing banks?"

"Probably."

Marik grinned and plonked himself down on the couch. "I can't believe you let him do that."

Ryou glared. "It's not my fault. Domino High doesn't allow students to work, and I live alone most of the time while my father's on digs. So it falls to Bakura to pay for this place." With a sigh, he sat down next to Marik and laid his head on his shoulder.

Some time passed like this. Finally, Marik spoke.

"Hey, Ryou?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you ever think how deceiving appearances can be? I mean, look at you. No offense, but you look as though you've never had a bad thought in your life. You look so timid and innocent--but you sneak out of the house, fight with your yami, and invite your boyfriend over when you're home alone."

Ryou straightened up to look Marik in the eye. "And your point is…?"

Marik kissed him lightly. "I love you for that. And I'm trying as hard as I can to be worthy of you."

Ryou sighed, snuggling into his boyfriend's chest. "You don't have do anything to be "worthy of me". I love you, and you're perfect as you are."

Smirking, Marik replied lightly, "Now, you know that's not true. If I was perfect, I would be boring, wouldn't I?"

"Hmm, you're right. So what do you want to do now?"

His boyfriend shrugged. "Play some video games? Bet I can beat you."

"Bet you can't!"

"Wanna prove that?"

"Sure. Whoever wins is in charge of dinner—if you want to stay, that is. I hope you like homemade meals."

"I hope you don't mind eating takeout!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later, having beaten Ryou at every fighting game he owned (and accusing him of throwing the matches so he wouldn't have to cook), Marik was ordering Chinese food for the two of them.

"Yeah, lemme have the vegetable lo mein and the—whaddaya want, Ryou?"

Ryou shrugged. "Chicken with broccoli?"

"Chicken with broccoli. The sodas are free, right? Thanks. And you'll be here in 5 minutes? Okay." He turned to the other boy with a grin, collapsing on the couch next to him. Ryou smiled.

"Know any good ways to waste five minutes?

"Shut up and kiss me, Marik."

**2 hours later…**

Having finished their dinners, Marik got up to leave.

"Guess I'd better get home before Ishizu goes ballistic on me again."

Ryou pouted. "Oh…you're leaving already?"

"You don't want me to go, huh?"

Ryou stared fixatedly at the floor. "Well, it's not just that…it's, well …I'm a little scared of being home alone. It's all dark and creepy."

"Okay, Ryou. I'll stay with you. Just give me a few minutes to clear it with Ishizu and Odion."

So Marik called home to tell them that he was spending the night at his boyfriend's house. Predictably, his brother and sister disapproved, and only relented after Marik swore by his mother's grave not to try anything (accompanied by, "Whaaat! _I'm_ at _his_ house! You should be worried about _my_ virginity, not his!") **(1.)**

After that…embarrassing conversation, Ryou pointed out, "There are 2 bedrooms in the house. One is Bakura's—and I wouldn't go near there if I were you. The other one is mine."

"Hey, th—"

"_No_, Marik. Sleeping on the couch won't kill you."

Marik sighed and nodded, muttering under his breath something about distrustful boyfriends.

**Some time later…**

Ryou tossed and turned, deep in the grip of a nightmare.

_He was in the Shadow Realm again. He was very scared, and very much alone. /Yami? Marik? Anyone? Someone, please help_!

_But there was no one. _

_It was growing darker and colder by the second, and Ryou knew he wouldn't last much longer. As he huddled against a stone pillar, he was aware of the ground trembling. A hand thrust up from the shadows and dragged him down. Ryou screamed—_

"Ryou! Ryou, wake up!"

Marik was standing at the side of the bed, looking worried.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream and thought you were having a nightmare…"

Shaking, Ryou nodded.

Marik yawned sleepily and added, "Well, if you're okay now, I'm going back to bed, okay?"

With strength Ryou didn't know he had, he reached out and grabbed Marik's wrist. "No…not okay. Stay with me."

"…okay, Ryou."

Marik turned back to him, climbing into bed and pulling the covers around them both. With a faint smirk, he put his arms around Ryou, who buried his head in Marik's chest. Soon, they both slept soundly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1. Come on now, Marik's spent a decade of his life underground, and the last 6 years trying to take over the world. Where would he have time to have sex?

Well, today is Marik's birthday, and tomorrow is Christmas! Merry Christmas to those of you that celebrate it! (Wow, before I typed this afterword, there were exactly 1, 000 words.)

Leave a nice review!


End file.
